Special Treatments
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: Rei x Aya fluffiness. "I just couldn't let my pregnant wife work too hard, could I?" Dedicated to Alice Jane.


**A/N: This is a special gift for Alice Jane as the 200****th**** reviewer of one of my AyaRei stories, Super Innocent Gal. It's still an AyaRei and using Rei's POV. Anyone is welcomed to read and leave comments. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GALS!**

**---**

**Special Treatments**

**by**

**Chiby Angel-chan**

**---**

This was such a tuckering day. It was a good thing that my house was not too far from my office. Taking a hot shower would probably be nice to ease this fatigue. I wondered what kind of dinner Aya cooked tonight. I sighed in relief as I arrived at my house.

I opened the door, taking off my shoes and heading toward the bedroom. "I'm home." I said, greeting a dark-haired woman who was ironing some clothes in my—no, _our_ bedroom.

Turning her face to me, Aya smiled radiantly and greeted me back, "Welcome home, Rei-kun."

I walked closer to my wife and leaned over. "I want to take a bath first. Have you prepared the dinner yet?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yes," Aya replied, looking up at me with a blush. "But I suggest you to have dinner first. The foods are getting cold."

I narrowed my eyes. Perhaps they had been getting cold because I came home late. "Alright. What about you?"

Aya shook her head and kept her smile. "I still have some works to do." She stated, pointing to some clothes she had to iron. "I'll have my dinner later."

I furrowed my brows. She had cooked a while ago but not having her dinner yet? "Did you wait for me?"

"O-Of course," Aya's cheeks began turning red, looked deeply adorable to me. "But I'm fine. Never mind me."

Sighing, I carried her bridal-style and brought her out of the bedroom. She gasped at this. "R-Rei-kun…put me down!"

"You're fine, yes," I calmly told her, "But what about the baby? Do you want our child to suffer from hunger?"

I saw her enlarging her eyes. And for the umpteenth time, she flushed madly red. "I-I'm sorry…"

As I reached the dining room, I seated my wife on the chair. I heaved a deep breath and took a seat as well. Seeing this, Aya asked in concern, "Are you okay? Sorry…I've been growing heavier ever since I got pregnant."

"No problem." I said, rising from my chair and walking to the sink to wash my hands. I poured some water into a bowl and placed it on the dining table. "Here, wash your hands."

Aya nodded. "Thank you. Um…it's like I'm not able to walk at all that you bring this to me, Rei-kun."

I did not say a word to respond to her and took a couple of chopsticks, using them to take some rice. I cast a glance at Aya, finding out that she was doing the same. I took a sip of my _miso_ soup and exhaled. "I think the soup is still warm, Aya."

"I-Is that so?" Aya winked her eyes in astonishment.

I continued eating and so did she. After ten minutes of having dinner together, I got up from my seat and took the chopsticks, the bowl and the plate. "Thanks for the food."

Aya became flustered. "Ah, just put your dishes back, Rei-kun. I'll take them to the sink myself."

"It's okay," I uttered. "I'll wash all of the dishes before taking a bath so you can continue ironing."

"B- But…" She tried to protest.

I cut her off, "No buts."

Aya pouted and involuntarily left the dining room. I smirked at her and placed all of the dishes on the sink. I just could not let my pregnant wife work too hard, could I?

Completing my work, I immediately took my towel and went to bathroom. I began bathing myself. At last, I got my relaxation time. My exhaustion instantly faded away as the hot water touched my skin. Life was great.

To my surprise, someone opened the bathroom door and came in. I gasped. Who was it? I slowly opened the plastic curtain to find out who that person was. I frowned as I found my wife vomiting her phlegm onto the water closet. "Aya?"

Hearing me call her, she turned her face and shrieked in shock as she saw me in front of her. "R-R-Rei-kun! I-I'm dreadfully sorry, I didn't know that you're here!"

I took my towel to cover my bottom part and approach my blushing wife. "Are you all right, Aya?"

Aya nodded repeatedly as her face turned redder. "I-I was just feeling nausea as usual. W-Well, I'd better go—"

I grasped her wrist to stop her. "Your face is all pale. You're still feeling sick, aren't you?"

"N-No, I'm absolutely—ugh!" Aya bent her face down and vomited again. I caressed her back and told her not to hold it. "Go on."

After a while, Aya stopped vomiting and panted. I led her to the living room and left her on the sofa, heading for the bedroom to get dressed. I came back with a glass of water and gave it to her. "How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

Aya let out a long sigh and put the glass on the table. "I'm feeling better now. Thank you very much, Rei-kun."

"I'd never seen you like that before," I commented. "Does it always happen every day?"

"Yes," Aya tilted her head slightly. "But feeling nausea is normal for pregnant women."

I took a remote to my CD player, which was placed next to the sofa. I clicked the "play" button and softened my eyes as the song began playing. I nestled Aya in my arms and whispered, "Next time, just tell me if you need my help. I wouldn't mind giving you some special treatments."

I was aware of her flushing face that she was trying to hide. I did not really like girls who always acted nervously like her but her awkward reaction seemed cute to me somehow.

I saw her shutting her eyelids as she murmured in a low tone, "You have already done it."

Aya hummed in her soft voice, enjoying the music contentedly. I ran my fingers through her silky dark hair and pulled her closer. Not long afterwards, she fell asleep. A smile graced my lips. I guessed sleeping on this sofa was not a bad idea. I closed my eyes as the song continued echoing in the room.

And I concluded that despite being so toilsome, this had also been a soothing day, after all.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, it was just a fluffy moment of Aya and Rei who had become a married couple. Sorry for making such a boring plot. So, how was it, Shab-chan? Did you like it? Hate it? Hehe. Please bear with all errors I've accidentally made in this story. -.-'**

**As for you, my lovely readers, I'd love to know your opinions about this one-shot. Thanks for reading anyway. Make sure to send your feedbacks before leaving, okay? Hehe. :)**

**Chiby Angel-chan **


End file.
